


Elegy of snow

by Anayt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayt/pseuds/Anayt
Summary: Hawke gifted it's verse for her beloved Anders on a third anniversary of their union.It's a part of correspondence between Anders and female Hawke, which I'm writting for mod to DA2.





	

Today, I saw you like a for the first time  
And realized how you have changed  
I did not noticed through the rustling  
Days and tiresome clock ticking  
I missed how you cherished to me  
Your gentle eyes and your elusive sigh

Listen, watch how quietly  
Leaf withered below fragile snow  
Silence is between us, I'm sorry  
For what I rarely say  
How deep I love you  
How stingy are my words, they cannot  
Fit all the senses, like a paper  
Umbrella under heavy rain

Parting - what I was afraid. Again  
I'm frightened, and again. In cycles  
I’m running, but not to meet you - inanely  
How seldom I look at you  
And say how I sincerely love you  
Horrify to lose you, then happiness  
Will fall in bitterness and ashes

Watch how butterfly flies from your palm  
To plump leaf. In this wondrous twinkling  
Wings of eternity swing open over us  
I breathe one breath with you in chime.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, correct me if I made a mistakes in the text! English is a second language to me.


End file.
